Walton County, Florida
Walton County is a county located in the state of Florida. As of 2000, the population was 40,601. The U.S. Census Bureau 2005 estimate for the county is 50,324 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-12.xls. Its county seat is De Funiak Springs.6 The county is home to the highest point in Florida: Britton Hill, at 345 feet. History Walton County was created in 1824. It was named for George Walton, Secretary of the Florida territory from 1821 to 1826. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 3,206 km² (1,238 sq mi). 2,739 km² (1,058 sq mi) of it is land and 467 km² (180 sq mi) of it (14.58%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Covington County - northwest *Geneva County - northeast *Holmes County - east *Washington County - east *Bay County - southeast *Okaloosa County - west Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 40,601 people, 16,548 households, and 11,120 families residing in the county. The population density was 15/km² (38/sq mi). There were 29,083 housing units at an average density of 11/km² (28/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 88.41% White, 6.98% Black or African American, 1.28% Native American, 0.45% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.75% from other races, and 2.09% from two or more races. 2.17% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 16,548 households out of which 26.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.00% were married couples living together, 10.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.80% were non-families. 27.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.35 and the average family size was 2.83. In the county the population was spread out with 21.70% under the age of 18, 7.10% from 18 to 24, 28.50% from 25 to 44, 26.90% from 45 to 64, and 15.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 105.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 105.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,407, and the median income for a family was $37,663. Males had a median income of $26,799 versus $21,208 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,198. About 11.60% of families and 14.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.00% of those under age 18 and 10.90% of those age 65 or over. Places Incorporated # City of De Funiak Springs # City of Freeport # Town of Paxton Unincorporated # Grayton Beach # Miramar Beach # Mossy Head # Seaside Image:KnoxHill.jpg|The hilly terrain of Walton County differs from most of the rest of Florida. Image:HighestPoint.jpg|Walton County contains Florida's highest point. Image:DeerLakeSP.JPG|South Walton contains many neighborhoods nestled in sugary-white sand dunes. Image:BlueMountainBeach.JPG|The coast of Walton County is fringed by emerald Gulf waters. External links Government links/Constitutional offices * Walton County Board of County Commissioners * Walton County Supervisor of Elections * Walton County Property Appraiser * Walton County Sheriff's Office * Walton County Tax Collector Special districts * Walton County School District * Northwest Florida Water Management District Judicial branch * Walton County Clerk of Courts * Public Defender, 1st Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Escambia, Santa Rosa, Okaloosa, and Walton counties * Office of the State Attorney, 1st Judicial Circuit of Florida * Circuit and County Court for the 1st Judicial Circuit of Florida Category:Counties of Florida Category:Walton County, Florida